In order to increase the speed of computer processors, prior art architectures have used dual execution paths for executing instructions. Dual execution path processors can operate according to a single instruction multiple data (SIMD) principle, using parallelism of operations to increase processor speed.
However, despite use of dual execution paths and SIMD processing, there is an ongoing need to increase processor speed. Typical dual execution path processors use two substantially identical channels, so that each channel handles both control code and datapath code. While known processors support a combination of 32-bit standard encoding and 16-bit “dense” encoding, such schemes suffer from several disadvantages, including a lack of semantic content in the few bits available in a 16-bit format.
Furthermore, conventional general purpose digital signal processors are not able to match application specific algorithms for many purposes, including performing specialized operations such as convolution, Fast Fourier Transforms, TrellisNiterbi encoding, correlation, finite impulse response filtering, and other operations.